As electronic products, such as communication terminals, are reduced in size, a reduction in size including a reduction in height is also required for electronic components used for the electronic products. This is also true of inductors. A study has been made of thin film inductors (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-37189).